Tsubaki Tono
Tsubaki Tono is a hostile female spirit in Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. She was a nurse at Rougetsu Hall and Haibara Hospital, and appears as a ghost during the game. Biography Past Tsubaki Tono came to Rougetsu Island at the suggestion of her uncle, to work at Rougetsu Hall as a nurse. While she was there, she was in charge of the third floor, where patients suffering from more serious symptoms of Getsuyuu Syndrome resided. Her hard work and dedication soon became widely known on the island, and she made an effort to involve herself in local activities to show her gratitude for the islanders' kindness to her. 1970 As the time approached for the island's main tourist attraction, the Rougetsu Kagura, Tsubaki was selected to be the Utsuwa, the main dancer. In her notes, she mentioned how excited and flattered she was to be chosen, considering she was not a native of the island. She felt a strong attraction to the role, and considered it just right for a woman her age. On the night of the lunar eclipse came, Tsubaki performed the dance in front of onlookers, with five Kanade who provided her accompaniment. However, the Kiraigou, which was being performed directly underneath the Rougetsu Dais, began to negatively affect the Kagura. As both ceremonies progressed, Tsubaki's performance became erratic, and she started to scream. At the climax of the ritual, when the Mask of the Lunar Eclipse shattered, Tsubaki and her Kanade all collapsed and died. An autopsy later on revealed that Tsubaki had died of a sudden heart attack, the immediate cause unknown. Shigeto Haibara speculated that her death had been related to the failure of the Kiraigou, but this information was kept secret from all but a very few people, and officially Tsubaki's death remained a mystery. In accordance with the customs of Rougetsu Island, Tsubaki's face was removed after death and replaced with a mask to prevent Blooming. After Tsubaki's death, her third floor responsibilities were passed on to Shie Sonosaki, the fourth floor nurse. ''Fatal Frame IV'' Tsubaki's ghost seems to take on two forms; when dressed in her Utsuwa attire, she attacks Ruka on two separate occasions. However, while Choushiro Kirishima is exploring Haibara Hospital and the sanatorium during Chapter 7, her more peaceful form as a nurse helps to guide him along the way. Misc. Info # Tsubaki has been confused with Sakuya Haibara, since they both had the role of an Utsuwa in the game. Tsubaki's kimono, however, is white as opposed to Sakuya's red kimono, and she wears a wreath-like headdress. # Tsubaki's mother was also a nurse, and this was Tsubaki's inspiration for choosing her career. # She appears in a battle along with her five Kanade on one occasion and, later on, a second battle alone. # Tsubaki is the nurse who wears her hair in a bun, with long bangs. # Tsubaki's Blooming shot is one of the glitched entries that cannot be captured on the spirit List. # In an unused file, Tsubaki writes about Yuukou Magaki. Category:Ghosts Category:Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Female Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame IV Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased